Gil's Big Summer Movie
(The movie begins by showing Gil looking out his bedroom window.) Gil:Good morning,Bubbletucky! I will now sing for you. (Starts singing.)Good morning,Bubbletuuucccky! April:Gil,be quiet! I'm tryin' to get some sleep! Seriously! Gil:Sorry,mom.Well,i'd better get ready for preschool. (Gil grabs his backpack and swims out the door.) Gil:I feel today's gonna be awesome. (Brian,,the neighborhood bully,sneaks up on Gil.) Brian: Hey,dork! Gil:Leave me alone. Brian:What's in your backpack,huh wimp? Gil:Stop it! (Brian grabs Gil's backpack and looks inside of it.) Gil:Hey,give it back! Brian:A toy car! I'll make it fly!(throwing the toy car.) (Suddenly,Steve rips Gil's backpack.) Brian:Looks like your backpack ripped.I wonder how hat happened(snickers). Gil:That's it! I'm not going to preschool today! Brian:Bye,loser. (Gil swims back to his house,upset.) April:Gil,what are you doing home? Gil:There's a really mean kid who won't leave me alone,so i'm not going to preschool today. April:Oh no. I hate mean kids! Hey,my ex-boyfriend Tyler is coming over to stay with us for a few days.He's bringing your twin sister. Gil:Sister? You mean Juna? It's been forever since i've seen her! April;Yep,that's her. Are you excited to see her? Gil: Oh yeah I am! April: Good. I'm happy to see her and Tyler again after a long time. ---- Part 2 Tyler Came to the house to visit April and Gil April; Tyler! Tyler looks at April in the eyes. Tyler; Hey April, How's it going? April; Hey Tyler, Do you want to go upstairs for a conversation? Tyler; Sure. April; Why don't you play with your sister, Gil? Gil; OK. April and Tyler went upstairs for a conversation. Gil; So Juna, what do you want to do now? Juna; I want to watch Arrested Development" on Fox Gil; OK, we could watch it. (So, Gil and Juna watch Arrested Development together.) Juna:(Laughing) I love this show! Gil: Yeah, it's pretty cool. (Gil accidentally sits on the TV remote and changes the channel to Nick Jr.) Juna: Hey! What the heck happened? Gil: Sorry. I was sitting on the remote. (Just then, the Bubble Guppies title comes on the screen.) Juna: What's this show? Gil: Bubble Guppies? It's only the most awesome show ever! Juna: What's so cool about it? Gil: Well, I think it's cool because I'm in it! Juna: You're on TV? Gil: Yep. Cool, isn't it? Juna: Sure. Who are those other kids with you? Gil: They're just some of my friends. The dark skinned boy is Goby, the one with goggles is Nonny, the girl with purple pigtails is Oona, and the blonde with big, curly hair is Deema. Juna: Cool. Who's the pink-haired girl? Gil: That's Molly. Juna: Oh, okay. Let's watch some of this. (Gil and Juna watch Bubble Guppies. The episode is "Sir Nonny the Nice!" Near the end of the episode, it shows Molly talking to the viewers and Gil messing with a suit of armor. The other guppies pop out of the armor and scare Gil away. The guppies watch and start laughing as the credits appear.) Gil: That part is really humiliating. Juna: I'd say so! If someone did that to me, they would be getting a knuckle sandwich. Gil; It's the fact that it feels like they were laughing AT me, not with me. Juna: Oh heck no! I won't let a bunch of jerks upset MY brother. Gil: Juna, that's not what I... Juna: Well I'm not having it! Gil, I'm goin' to preschool with you tomorrow! Gil: Um, okay. April: Kids, time to get ready for bed. Gil: Okay, mom. Juna, if you want you can sleep with me in my room. Juna: Okay. But I'm not going to bed right now. Gil: Why? Juna: I'm don't feel like sleeping. I go to bed when I feel like it. Gil: Okay. Goodnight, sis. (Gil goes to bed and falls asleep.) ---- Part Three (When Gil wakes up, it is morning. He gets up and starts getting ready for school. He then goes downstairs to have breakfast.) Gil: (Enters kitchen) What is there to eat? I'll just have some cornflakes. a April: Good morning, Gil. Guess what? Juna is coming to preschool with you! Gil: I know. Juna told me that yesterday. It's gonna be a fun day with her. (Juna then walks in the kitchen.) Juna; Are you ready to go to school, Gil? Gil: Yeah, I'm ready. Bye, mom! April: Bye, kids! ( Juna and Gil head off to preschool. Gil checks to see if Brian is around, but he isn't.) Gil: Well I'm glad Brian isn't around. Juna: Who's Brian? Gil: He's a bigger kid who's really mean to me. Juna: If he's mean to you again tell me and i'll beat him up like it's not funny. Gil: Yeah... I need to ask this. Do you have temper problems... Juna:(Interrupts) There's the school. Let's go! (The two arrive at preschool. They come inside, and Gil introduces Juna to the class.) Gil: Hey, guys. Meet my sister, Juna. Molly: Hello. Nice to meet you, Juna. Goby, Deema, Oona, & Nonny: Hi, Juna! Juna: Hey, jerks. Goby: Huh? Gil: Nothing. She just said hi. Juna, sit here with me. (Juna sits down on the side of the room where Gil, Molly, and Goby sit. Just then Mr. Grouper arrives.) Mr. Grouper: Good morning, everyone! Class: Good morning, Mr. Grouper! Mr. Grouper: (Looks at Juna) Do we have a new student? Gil: This is my sister, Juna. She's just visiting. TO BE CONTINUED...